


he makes me feel all tingly

by spidey_chan



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Couch Sex, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Drinking, lets just say theyre both 17 here, mentions of blood too, what else is there to say than couch sex i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidey_chan/pseuds/spidey_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace "Worick" Arcangelo becomes a hopeless romantic. That's it. That's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he makes me feel all tingly

**Author's Note:**

> edit: its when theyre both 17 (its on that wanted picture in ep4),,, bc yknow, thats the age where you dont get back aches and stuff :^))))))
> 
> also, if you're wondering, i call worick's clients they/them but this specific one where he called her "onee-chan" was bc they're close enough to be called with she/her pronouns!
> 
> WHEN IT'S UNDERLINED, THEYRE TALKING IN SIGN LANGUAGE
> 
> WHEN IT'S IN BOLD, IT MEANS NIC IS ACTUALLY TALKING  
> or you can just click "hide creator's style" thats fine too

It was around the time they settled down in Ergastulum that Worick's looks and unusual features got his job of being a gigolo, attracting lonely women of all ages. It was around the time where boys their age started feeling those tickling sensations in their body, noting their pleasure points and drag themselves to the shower, letting the lukewarm water wash off the liquid that just came out of their genitals.

It was around the time one of Worick's clients suggests that they should do a threesome with his Twilight partner while he was buttoning up his shirt. He laughed the bits of jealousy that rose up to his stomach, saying that Nic couldn't possibly be interested in those kinds of things. They pouted, saying that they're missing all the fun. Later, as he tried to go to sleep in his room, he slid down his pants, thinking about the noises Nicolas could possibly make, ignoring the guilt that is starting to build in his chest.

It was around the time Worick started to notice his continuous imaginations of his friend in bed, making those sexual noises that could probably be music to Worick's ears. It was beginning to get out of hand that he takes frequent trips to the washroom and jerk himself off, careful to not moan his friend's name because that's embarrassing and stupid (even though Nicolas can't hear it). He tried to imagine those soft breasts and lips of his best client that he would normally drool over, only to end up coming to his imagination of Nicolas caressing his face.

The worst thing  _wasn't_  that he was orgasming over his friend, but having the urge to touch him. Every brush of their knuckles makes him want to hold his calloused hand. He even wants to kiss Nic's scraped knees. Heck, he even finds it cute when Nicolas pets a street cat. He almost puked at the thought of calling his friend "cute" afterwards.

One time, one of Worick's regular clients told him, "Hey, not to piss you off or anything but it's getting  _really_  annoying to see your face like that every time you come."

Worick frowned. "...What do you mean?"

They rolled their eyes as if he was being ridiculous. "I try to make sure that our "pleasure" goes to both parties, but recently, you look like you're having a hard time getting off,"

Ah,  _that_.

Worick scratched the back of his neck and chuckled. "Oh, really? I was just trying to hold myself back and not come before you do."

They snorted. "Nice going there, Worick, but you gotta make a better lie than that."

Worick froze. "Ah you got me there. It's actually just my, you know," he pointed at the scar on the right side of his face.

"I know you remember to take painkillers before you go to a client," they sighed. "Mind to tell me what's really happening?"

Worick lets out a strained, genuine laugh. "Wow, you're really scary, onee-chan*." Worick took a moment to let out a deep breath. "So, you see, there's someone who I really like...

 

~~~

 

A couple of weeks flew by and his feelings changed from having a little crush to a hopeless romantic. His trips to the bathroom increased as well as his guilt of being such a disgusting friend. He keeps telling himself that it's only his sexual preferences that he used the image of Nicolas; but the thoughts of him playing with his  _hair_ isn't safe to say that it's only just a _sexual preference_ and not  _desperation of skin contact._

Months later, Worick and Nicolas decided to work as handymen. The blond made his decision to stop working for the brothel "Pussy", however, his job as a gigolo became a side job and only work if the amount of money is enough for his liking. Nicolas stopped working for the Monroe family, too, even though they're the ones who took care of them when they were younger.

They take almost any job which consists of mostly dirty work. Due to that, their popularity increased, making them get more calls of different kinds of jobs. From looking for a lost cat to guarding an important person that eventually leads to bloodshed, they complete the job with ease.

No matter how strong they are to deal with punks and gangs, they're still not invincible -- they're still humans.

Despite that, Twilights will do whatever it takes to make the idea of superhuman powers possible.

"Nicolas!" Worick shoots the side of Nic's foot, the bullet landing to the cement. Nicolas stopped at his tracks and looked behind him. Worick was flooding with worry and frustration he just wants to punch him in the face. "Nicolas, you bastard. Didn't I tell you to stop overdosing?!"

The man in front of him never budged a muscle at the sudden brutal act. Worick's facial expression became softer, his anger replaced with a huge amount of worry. "We can continue this after you've treated yourself. This wasn't even a specific order. We can just do this tomorrow so for now, let's go to Dr. Theo's clinic--"

" **No,** " Nicolas stated, his voice sounded extra raspy. " **If...if we stop now, it'll only get...worse tomorrow.** "

"You don't fucking understand!" Worick grabbed the collar of Nic's shirt and headbutted him. The black haired man stumbled down and reached for his stinging nose.  _Good. He still has his sense of pain._ "You don't have to go taking celebre every damn time we can't beat someone down. We can still make up a strategy -- we're not losing yet."

" **Sorry,** " Nic said, sounding like a kicked puppy. " **There is a hos-hostage...involved...I have to save.** "

Nicolas was about to jump to the window above them when Worick grabbed his shoulder and turned him around once again. Worick's brows were furrowed and their noses bumped and their teeth dug into their lips. Their first kiss involved blood and it wasn't soft at all. It wasn't raining. There are no falling cherry blossoms, either. Their first kiss involved gun in hand and a bloody scene with corpses lying on the ground. The alley stank with iron and Worick's left hand was numb and aching with a bullet on his shoulder. It wasn't an ideal first kiss at all.

The blond pushed the half-Asian away and avoided eye contact. He just wants him to go away and leave him because his face is probably flushed pink and it was disgusting. He couldn't bear to see Nicolas, who's pro at looking like he doesn't care about anything, looking at him with his face scrunched up with disgust. Worick dropped the hand that was on the smaller man's shoulder and mumbled, "Just go."

He quickly fumbled with his pocket and grabbed his pack of cigs, carefully placing one in his mouth. It was lit up by the guy in front of him and felt a burst of wind go to his direction. Worick finally looked up and see the other man running with his katana in hand. He smiled and inhaled the first breath of his cig and exhaled it with his nose.  _Well, at least he's not angry at me._

Worick ignored the uneasiness that was building up in his chest and dragged his ass out of this alley.

 

A scream of horror came from the left and Worick ran as fast as he can to the abandoned warehouse. He finally caught up with Nicolas, his gun ready to fire. Nicolas was already piling up the corpses to the side and leaving those nasty blood trails. Worick sighed in relief. He then noticed the fresh wound that was on the Asian's hip, mentally noting that  _that's_  going to end up as a scar. 

Mission first. He pulled on Nic's sweater. "Where's the hostage?" Worick said.

"She got away." Nicolas said.

He motioned him to go follow him to the clinic. He replied with a nod.

Dr. Theo swiftly removed the bullet that was on his shoulder and winced. Nicolas was treated first and is now resting in one of the hospital beds. While the raven haired was being treated, Worick used Dr. Theo's phone and called Chad, telling him that their job is done.

As soon as they left the clinic, Worick went straight to his room and carefully placed Nic's new pack celebre on the table. He sighed and placed another cigarette in between his lips, his lighter missing in his pocket. He groggily stood up and fumbled in one of the drawers and grabbed one. He lit it up and took the first inhale, sighing after getting his full.

He walked down to the first floor and turned on the lights. Nicolas just finished working out and had a towel draped around his neck. New cuts visible on his face and on his arms are covered with bandages. There was a small but deep cut near his hip that was also bandaged. His white top rising while Nic was wiping his face, gives out a little peak of the bandages. _Someone probably forced a dagger there._

The man noticed his presence and looked at him. Worick gave his usual angelic smile. "Yo."

Nic grunted his hello and Worick laughed. The blond opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of beer cans and tossed one to the other man. Nic gave him a questioning look. "It's a celebration for completing such a hassling job!"

Nic gave another questioning look. "Okay, look, I got it from Chad-san okay." Worick said.

Nicolas placed his can on his lap and did his signs. "He does know that we're minor, right?"

Worick grinned and shrugged. It doesn't matter now that there's a tasty treat in front of him. He opened his can and quickly took gulps from it like it was just water. He finished it in a second and grabbed another one. The blond worked his way to the couches and sat down. Worick was suddenly feeling all giddy. Nicolas was just looking at Worick, not even opening his own drink. Worick pouted. "You're not gonna drink?"

Nicolas shook his head no and walked toward the washroom. Worick sighed.  _He's probably so disgusted at me now that he can't even bear to be in the same room as me, huh._ He placed his can down and grabbed his cig that was in his plastered hand.  _Can't help it. My body moved on its own and the next thing you know, you're already kissing the person._

He didn't notice Nicolas in front of him and he bolted upward. Worick giggled, telling Nicolas that he shouldn't scare him like that. But then his giggling and turned into fits of laughter when he remembered that Nicolas couldn't hear him. He reaches his...how many cans of beer did he drink already? This is probably Nicolas'. And took a huge gulp when Nicolas grabbed it and drank out of it.

Worick ignored the strange feeling that was on his stomach when he remembered the kiss that happened earlier. Worick tried to stand up and grab the drink from Nic's hands when he was just pushed back down to the couch.

 _I feel weird._ Worick thought _._ He was beginning to feel dizzy and his eyes are beginning to droop. He grabbed another cigarette, placed it in between his lips, and lit it up. He's been doing this for how many years that his body has become accustomed to his actions that he did this process with his eyes closed.

Someone hard and muscular was sitting on his lap.  _Huh? Am I in a client's room? I don't remember having a client that's_ this _heavy..._

The person took his cig from his hand and took a breath of it, only to cough it up. Worick laughed. "Honey, it's not good for a lady like you to do that. You'll just ruin your health," Worick said flirtatiously and chuckled.

His client ignored him and took another inhale. He felt rough fingers on his chin and shifted his head. The person leaned forward and their lips clashed. The fingers pulled on his chin, motioning him to open his mouth. Hot, smoky breath was breathed out. The person licked his bottom lip and the action made Worick wonder.

Worick didn't regret to open his eyes. He couldn't possibly miss something as good as this.

Worick suddenly felt very hot and nervous now that he came over his senses. Nicolas was inhaling another breath of his smoke and leaned in once again, opening his mouth to give a sloppy kiss to the side of Worick's mouth.

Worick's breath hitched.  _Here goes nothing._

The blond's hand reached for the other man's face and angled them together properly. Worick took a moment to smell Nicolas. He smells like sweat, alcohol, and his cheap brand of smoke. He smells like sex already.

The kiss was steamy and sloppy. Nicolas doesn't have any experience in this kind of thing and Worick was the one leading them together. Too many thoughts came up to the Arcangel's mind and those thoughts made him hard in his pants. It was suffocating.

Nicolas is kissing him right now. Nicolas is kissing  _him_  right now. He couldn't believe it.

Grunts and groans shamelessly escaped Worick's mouth while kissing Nicolas. He was playing his tongue inside the smaller man's mouth, sucking and licking ever often. Worick's hand travelled to the other man's hips and pulled him closer. He grinds his erection to Nic's ass and let out another groan, letting the pleasure all go south to his groin. He groped his ass cheeks and felt Nicolas shudder above him.

Shit, shit, shit,  _shit_. He's the quiet type, of course.

But I wonder what make him moan.

Worick hungrily kisses Nicolas' neck, careful to avoid the cuts that was from the fight awhile ago. If only both of his hands are working right now he would do  _so_  many things. His fixed hand went under his top and to his chest, slowly pinching his nipple, earning another shudder coming from Nicolas.

Worick's hand stayed on his chest, appreciating the warm skin and his beating heart while he works on leaving a mark on his neck below the ear where the pulse is located. Worick blew on the wet skin and Nicolas tensed up, leaving Worick to press another kiss on his neck. Worick dragged his teeth on the skin and Nicolas grunted in pain. Breathing heavily, Nicolas shut his eyes and tried to even his breathing.

Nicolas smudged the cigarette stick on the couch and dropped it. His hands went to Worick's hair and grabbing onto it. Worick moaned.

Worick's hands went down to cup Nicolas' ass once again and bit down on the light-brown flesh above him. Nicolas reacted with a hard pull on his hair.

Worick started to groan aloud. His full hard-on is making him feel strained. Nevertheless, these kinds of things are something that he would forever dream about.

The blond man kissed the raven haired's neck once more and focused on unbuttoning both of their jeans. Nicolas got the idea and did it himself because Worick was having a hard time doing it with one hand.

"Sorry," Worick laughed sheepishly.

Surprisingly, as if this whole thing isn't surprising enough, Nicolas Brown pulled out the lube and condom in his pocket. Worick noticed that it was his lube.

"Where?" Worick signed.

"It was always hidden behind your window curtain." Nicolas replied.

Worick never laughed so hard in his life.

Embarrassment was pushed aside and Nicolas pushed his down his pants along with his underwear. Worick gulped.  _He's touching himself in front of me. Fuck._

Nicolas gave himself a few strokes and poured lube on his hand. He pulled down Worick's pants, releasing the aching bulge. Nicolas grabbed Worick's length tightly and stroked down.

"Shit," Worick said, shocked at the coolness of the lube and at how tight he's gripping him and  _shit_  that's how he likes it.

It was slow and slick, just how Worick usually do it. Pre-cum was already dripping from the top, adding the extra slick. Nicolas let go and Worick was about to touch himself when Nic slapped it away, shaking his head.

" **No,** " Nicolas said, breathy. " **Just sit.** "

Nicolas placed the condom on Worick and rose to his knees, his hand on the couch right beside Worick's head.  _He's going to give me a show, holy shit, am I dreaming right now?_ Worick thought and wiped his sweat that was pooling on his forehead. Nicolas moved his lubed fingers to his ass and fucked himself.

 _Oh god, dear god, I'm being punished, right? I can't even reach out to touch him and he's so_ hot _, oh my fuck--_

Nicolas whimpered. Nicolas _whimpered._

Worick couldn't help but notice the frowns on Nicolas' face. The blond man reached out to caress Nicolas, running over the furrowed brows. Worick kissed his nose and reached to touch Nic's untouched length, earning soft moans coming from Nic. Worick hummed and pecked Nicolas' lips.

"Let me," Worick said, almost like a purr.

Since Worick can't really pour some lube on his hand, he grabbed some on himself and moved to Nicolas' ass, rubbing it teasingly. Worick adjusted himself and kissed the tip of Nicolas' cock, licking it and giving it a teasing blow. A finger slowly entered, followed by the second one. In no time, Worick took Nicolas full by his mouth. His fingers rhythmically curl and uncurl along with the licks and kisses on Nicolas' penis.

Nicolas grabbed a fistful of Worick's hair and pulled him back, breathing heavily. His cheeks were tinted pink and slight drool was on his mouth. Nicolas pulled more harshly and bit Worick's jaw.

" **I want it** _ **now.**_ " Nicolas growled.

Nicolas pushed Worick to lean on his back and fully remove both of their jeans. Without a second to waste, Nicolas was already pushing himself down.

Both of them gasped with the sudden action.

 _He's so slippery and hot, I can just feel my dick throbbing inside of him._ Worick thought as he moans out Nicolas' name _. I'm not gonna last long._

Nicolas grabbed another fistful of Worick's hair and kissed him. Nicolas started moving, his ragged breath on Worick's neck. Worick's hand moved to his hip and to his thigh, dragging his nails. Nicolas sped up, leaving Worick to pull his head back in pleasure.

Worick's hand encloses Nicolas' dick once again, pumping and teasing the opening, letting the pre-cum cover his fingers to his knuckles. Worick grazed his teeth on Nicolas' right nipple. That's when Nicolas arched his back, his hands slightly shaking, and grunted. Come splattered between them. However, Nicolas didn't stop until he made Worick moan out his name, and painfully lets out the come that was building up in him.

A few minutes later, Nicolas removed the condom and stared at it or a bit. The blond man grabbed it away from him with a playful glare. It was as if his cheeks grew pinker.

Nicolas kissed Worick once more and gave one of his soft smiles. No words were said; they just stared at each other and seemed to understand what that meant.

It was when Nicolas snuggled up next to Worick that they both realized life isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote smut. its been 86 years


End file.
